1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a NAND cell array.
2. Description of the Related Art
As info-communication devices have had multiple functions recently, the capacity and the degree of integration of a memory device are increasing. A reduction in a memory cell size for increasing the degree of integration may complicate operation of circuits and/or of interconnect structures included in a memory device for operation and electrical connection of the memory device. Accordingly, there is a necessity for a memory device that has excellent electrical characteristics together with an improved degree of integration.